tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Nineteen/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 22 12:27:58 2014 -0400 13:07 Welcome to the Room of No Corners 13:26 <@Wackd> Hey T. 13:27 A couple at my church is having an anniversary reception this afternoon, so I’m going to leave early to drop in on my way to work. 13:27 <@Wackd> How early? 13:27 I’ll be leaving about three, and arrive at work at 4. 13:27 <@Wackd> Ah. SomethingFangirly’s gonna show around 4:30. 13:28 So we won’t be starting until then anyway? 13:28 <@Wackd> Nah, we’ll start without her and catch her up when the time comes. She doesn’t need to be here for the beginning, necessarily. 14:33 <@Wackd> Hey Mukora. 14:33 <@Wackd> Did I miss anything? 14:35 Not that I know of. But I just showed up. 14:44 <@Wackd> Bocaj? TParadox? 14:44 <@Wackd> Did I miss anything? 14:50 Buncha connects and disconnects 14:50 <@Wackd> That it? 14:52 13:28 <@Wackd> Nah, we’ll start without her and catch her up when the time comes. She doesn’t need to be here for the beginning, necessarily. 13:52 Wackd Wackd@d7b806bd.nycmny.fios.36f5c1fe.net.hmsk has quit timeout: 260 seconds 13:59 TParadox TParadox@6ca5f0bf.14055af2.108.192.imsk has quit error: Connection reset by peer 13:59 TParadox TParadox@6ca5f0bf.14055af2.108.192.imsk has joined #tvtrop 14:52 TParadox@851bdd39.dsl.ipltin.3e6fd2e2.net.hmsk] has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 14:20 TParadox TParadox@6ca5f0bf.14055af2.108.192.imsk has quit timeout: 276 seconds 14:28 Mukora webchat@e99e94af.hsd1.va.5aa6454b.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 14:32 Wackd Wackd@d7b806bd.nycmny.fios.36f5c1fe.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 14:33 mode/#tvtropesdoctorwho Wackd by ChanServ 14:33 <@Wac 14:52 d I miss anything? 14:52 <@Wackd> K then. 15:09 Heading out. 15:09 <@Wackd> K then. 15:15 <@Wackd> Hey Reset. 15:16 <@Wackd> So this is certainly a thing that exists. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBPRVUG0kiQ 15:17 wat 15:18 Hi. 15:23 what’s going on? did I caalculate the timezone thingy correctly this time? 15:24 <@Wackd> Roughly, yeah. We’re delayed due to TParadox, though. And unnoun and nomuru2d still aren’t here, which is odd. 15:24 <@Wackd> I mean, I can easily fetch nom when we start, but. 15:30 And they were never heard from again 15:30 Okay, cool. sorry had to refresh my page. 15:37 <@Wackd> Hey nom. 15:37 <@Wackd> TParadox should be here in a bit. Dunno what’s up with unnoun. 15:37 <@Wackd> And SF is gonna be here after she gets off work. 15:40 hi unnoun 15:41 Salutations. 15:41 <@Wackd> And speaking of. 15:41 <@Wackd> TParadox should be here in roughly twenty minutes, and SF in roughly fifty (though she’s okay with us starting without her.) 15:45 We’re getting a lot of people at these things. 15:45 <@Wackd> We are! 15:45 <@Wackd> AHR is gonna have give today a miss, incidentally. Road trip. 15:47 Ah, no biggie. 15:50 I have to go for like 5 minutes, ill stay signed in but my phone might give me a session timed out error thingy by the time I get back…so if it logs me out dont think im running away :) 15:51 <@Wackd> K. 15:57 Is that all of us? 15:57 <@Wackd> All but SF, who will be arriving later and has instructed us not to wait. 15:58 im back, did I miss anything? 15:58 <@Wackd> No. 15:58 <@Wackd> Besides the return of TParadox. 15:58 <@Wackd> But you could tell that from the right-hand panel. 15:58 indeed I can see that 15:59 <@Wackd> Okay, so now we’re gonna start. When I call your name, you are obligated to post. If I don’t call your name, feel free to do so anyway. 15:59 <@Wackd> Ready? 15:59 Oh right, almost forgot we were doing this. XD 16:01 I’m good. 16:01 <@Wackd> Everyone else? 16:02 I guess I’m ready. 16:02 I’m ready 16:03 im ready to watch you guys be awesome 16:03 Or awesomely bad - whichever comes first. XP 16:03 I’m ready to disappoint you. 16:04 <@Wackd> Bocaj? TParadox? You guys ready? 16:04 yo joe 16:06 <@Wackd> TParadox? 16:07 Ready. As ready as ever. 16:07 <@Wackd> Awesome. First name incoming. 16:07 <@Wackd> (nomuru2d!) 16:09 (Did I miss a refresher on where we left off?) 16:09 <@Wackd> (Ah, right. Lemme post one of those.) 16:09 <@Wackd> ( As they got deeper into the cave, the rocks got brighter, as per usual, and after a while a loud electrical noise could be heard from the other end. The cave floor would get steeper and steeper, ultimately letting out in a massive cavern filled with a large machine with lots of tubes, surrounded by about twenty working Silurians in protective silver suits.) 16:09 Ellie reaches into a pocket in her jacket and puts on a mask. It’s made of bone, and has an extra eye-piece for her eyestalk. She steps forward, and starts going down towards the Silurians. 16:11 “I’m here on behalf of the Shadow Proclamation, and House Paradox of the Time Lords. I’d like to discuss matters with your supervisor.” 16:11 All Janeth could do was stare stunned by what he perceived to be extreme carelessness on Ellie’s part. 16:13 <@Wackd> A few of them look up from their work. One of them holds up a hand, and the rest go back to work. The one puts their hand down and approaches Ellie. “Can we see some identification?” she asks. 16:13 Ellie’s shadow flips Janeth the bird. 16:14 <@Wackd> (Mukora!) 16:17 (Is there a word for that thing in movies where someone has a lot of family pictures in their wallet?) 16:18 <@Wackd> (Not that I know of.) 16:18 Brom cautiously followed behind Ellie, eyes darting to every side of the cavern. 16:18 <@Wackd> (TParadox!) 16:20 (Also, the main ways of identifying herself Ellie might have would presumably involve more knowledge of Faction workings than the average inhabitant of the universe, and the DM, possesses.) 16:21 <@Wackd> (Well, do what you’ve got to do, and if I have no idea what to do with that we’ll cross that bridge then.) 16:22 (I mean, Faction Hollywood might have business cards. And the Faction Paradox mission Ceol/Kelsey Hooper was initiated in.) 16:22 Hal gestured to Zinnia. “I believe Professor… Featherstone has our papers.” 16:23 <@Wackd> (And there goes nom.) 16:23 (I mean, normally the moving shadow making obscene gestures and the vampiric skull mask would do the trick. I don’t know if Silurians have biodata reading things, but I’d assume that they don’t.) 16:24 <@Wackd> (They haven’t noticed the shadow, and anyone could put on a skull mask.) 16:24 <@Wackd> (Also they don’t.) 16:24 (Getting this particular skull mask might be difficult.) 16:24 Hal hoped ey remembered correctly who had the psychic paper. 16:25 <@Wackd> (Why?) 16:25 (The creature it’s the skull of isn’t especially nice.) 16:25 <@Wackd> (What creature’s skull is it?) 16:25 (Yssgaroth-infected Time Lord.) 16:26 (…I mean, we’re saying House Paradox is, well, a House, right?) 16:26 If nothing else, the possibly racist pseudonym would probably get her attention. 16:26 <@Wackd> (1. I thought I said no Lovecraft. 2. Wouldn’t a Time Lord skull just look like a human skull?) 16:26 (Does the Doctor have a “hi I’m a Time Lord” business card?) 16:27 (I don’t care if you said Lovecraft. You accepted Faction Paradox. And The Great Intelligence.) 16:27 <@Wackd> (No, but the Doctor tries to appeal to the people he’s trying to influence before/if he plays the “position of authority” card. And he also has psychic paper.) 16:28 <@Wackd> (Last I checked being “infected” by the Great Intelligence didn’t warp your skull, at least in a way someone would immediately understand if they saw it.) 16:28 (…And the Yssgaroth have more to do with Hebrew and Arabic stuff than Lovecraft per se.) 16:29 (And the Yssgaroh- infected Time Lords have fins. Like http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/axe5723_jpg_100.png) 16:29 (And the point is, I’m trying to appeal to them. I want a diplomatic thingy.) 16:30 (Faction Paradox are probably like the experts for revolutions and anarchists.) 16:30 <@Wackd> (And you think that your average Siluran, upon seeing this, would, rather than assuming it was the skull of a creature they hadn’t encountered, would immediately conclude “that must be the deformed skull of an race we’ve barely interacted with, warped by an all-powerful being we’ve never heard of”?) 16:30 (…Wait, what all-powerful being?) 16:30 (Nevermind.) 16:31 <@Wackd> (Don’t play semantics. You know what I’m saying.) 16:32 Ellie pulled out a card. Psychic paper, but with print on it. And a picture of Ellie’s face. Not a very flattering picture either. “Revolutions R Us.” 16:32 (Not the Doctor’s psychic paper. It’s not blank. It’s just paper that happens to be psychic.) 16:33 (Poor spelling is kewl marketing) 16:33 (I don’t know what a Faction Paradox driver’s license would be like.) 16:33 (Six-dimensional?) 16:33 (It doesn’t actually say “Revolutions R Us.” Ellie’s being flippant.) 16:34 (I don’t actually want to design a Faction Paradox I.D.) 16:34 (Did I miss anything?) 16:34 (Or badge.) 16:34 <@Wackd> (A brief derail.) 16:35 (I hate how Driver’s license places always seem to take the worst pictures.) 16:35 <@Wackd> The Silurian leaned in for a closer look. “Revolutions R Us? I thought you said You were with the Shadow Proclamation, and the Time Lords? I mean, granted, most of the Time Lords around here enjoy messing with folks, and don’t have nearly as much authority as they claim. And that ID is clearly unlaminated, so…” 16:35 (It is laminated! Jerk!) 16:36 (I imagine Faction Paradox collaborating with their Faction Hollywood rivals for like a makeover show.) 16:36 <@Wackd> (Might’ve mentioned. You just said psychic paper. In any case, just ignore that last sentence then.) 16:36 <@Wackd> (Bocaj!) 16:36 (I imagine that psychic paper is paper like any other. The Doctor keeps his blank.) 16:37 (I am here.) 16:37 <@Wackd> (No, I was calling your name for the post thing.) 16:37 (Ellie’s thing she just showed is an actual I.D. Totes legit. The Paper it’s printed on just happens to be psychic paper from a psychic tree.) 16:37 (Ellie is not, in fact, trying to trick anyone.) 16:37 <@Wackd> (But the Silurian doesn’t know that!) 16:37 (It doesn’t say “Revolutions R Us” on the card either.) 16:38 (They can read the card!) 16:38 <@Wackd> (Goddammit. I mistook the lack of a dialogue tag for the content of the card.) 16:38 (I forgot we were doing the post thing.) 16:38 16:31 Ellie pulled out a card. Psychic paper, but with print on it. And a picture of Ellie’s face. Not a very flattering picture either. “Revolutions R Us.” 16:39 <@Wackd> 16:38 <@Wackd> (Goddammit. I mistook the lack of a dialogue tag for the content of the card.) 16:39 (bye guys. have fun.) 16:39 (I’m sorry.) 16:39 <@Wackd> (Right. So. Rewind.) 16:40 (And awesomely bad, as I predicted.) 16:40 “You have some nerve questioning a representative of the Shadow Proclamation,” said Zinnia at maximum snob. 16:40 <@Wackd> (I said rewind. I’m taking back that last Silurian post. Hang on a bit.) 16:41 (K) 16:41 (Ellie presumably has an actual psychic paper to trick people into thinking she’s affiliated with the Shadow Proclamation.) 16:41 (Although, mind, I would think that, given that the Shadow Proclamation seems more like the Geneva conventions than anything, all you’d have to do is file a report of some violation.) 16:42 (Burning inhabited planets is against the rules. You are so busted.) 16:42 (I wonder if they’re still around. Or whether they dissolved out of shame for being completely ineffectual during the stolen earth) 16:42 (Atraxi. The Eleventh Hour.) 16:42 <@Wackd> “Welp,” said the Silurian. “That certainly is a Faction Paradox ID. Was kinda hoping for the Shadow Proclamation one.” She turned to her fellow workers. “Any of you folks know anything about a Faction Paradox? Some kinda Time Lord thing?” A collection of muttered “nos” and “nopes” arose from the group. 16:43 (There’s got to be myths and rumors and stuff. The Faction recruits Silurians and always has.) 16:43 (“I know a guy that knows a guy” style things.) 16:43 <@Wackd> (It recruits humans, doesn’t mean every human knows about it.) 16:43 (But whatever. Nevermind.) 16:44 <@Wackd> (Are you assuming all Silurians know each other? That’s racist.) 16:45 <@Wackd> (Bocaj!) 16:45 (…Okay, I’m tempted to, like, actually try contacting Faction people. Nearby Remote colonies, or a call to the Eleven Day Empire.) 16:46 (But that would require the DM to know about any of those things.) 16:46 “I wouldn’t expect you to know all the important Time Lord organizations,” Zinnia said at maximum snob, playing along. “They’re probably just a big monolithic organization to you, huh? The Time Lords.” 16:46 (I’m not calling the CIA.) 16:46 <@Wackd> (K.) 16:46 <@Wackd> (unnoun!) 16:47 (..Quick, what’s a make-over show whose name I can make fun of?) 16:47 (The only one I know of and can think of is “queer eye for the straight guy”.) 16:47 (I don’t actually watch make-over shows.) 16:47 <@Wackd> ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Makeover_reality_television_series ) 16:47 (Wasn’t there one called swan princess?) 16:48 (Like, there’s make-over shows for houses, and clothes, and stuff.) 16:52 (There was a particularly tasteless makeover show called The Swan that put two women through plastic surgery every episode, stood them in front of judges at the end and declared which one had a better result, sending the winners on to a beauty pageant) 16:54 (I remembered a pilot for this one reality show about finding long-lost parents.) 16:55 (I mean, following them through the pain of surgery and diet for an hour and then telling one of them “you’re still not pretty enough. Get out.”) 16:55 (This lady was trying to find her dad, and it started with 8 “contestants” vying to be picked as her father.” 16:55 ) 16:55 Ellie sighed. “Do any of you watch Paradox Handle for the Shabogan Vandal? They help revolutionaries, Rebels, resistance groups, proletariots, the oppressed, etc. Help them succeed in toppling the upper classes. We’d like to help with that.” 16:56 Janeth sighed in his mind. “Without bloodshed if possible.” 16:58 “Well. I mean, non-lethal bloodshed, at least. A ritual here or there never hurts.” Ellie sniffed not unlike Zinnia had earlier. “Loa have feelings too.” 16:58 (Lethal bloodshed.) 16:58 Brom simply frowned, and pretended to have any clue what was happening. 16:58 (Look, Ellie’s trying to say she doesn’t want to kill anyone.) 16:59 (But a little blood isn’t actually a big deal.) 16:59 (To her.) 16:59 <@Wackd> “That’s very kind of you, honestly, but we’re all good here. Not really in need of extra help,” the Silurian said. “I mean, unless you’ve got some way we can just pack up and get out of here. That’d be nice.” 16:59 Ellie stared. 16:59 <@Wackd> (Mukora!) 16:59 Ellie’s shadow facepalmed. 17:00 “We um… have a box. It’s bigger on the inside!” Brom suggested. 17:01 “Time Lord stuff.” 17:01 “Goes anywhere you like.” 17:01 <@Wackd> The Silurian cocked her head. “Anything else? Anything at all?” she said, her voice trembling a bit. 17:01 “Well, anywhere IT likes…” 17:02 “And it’s less a box and more a ship that just happens to look like a box.” 17:03 “She. Anywhere she likes.” Ellie sighed wistfully. “Misgendering the person that lets you have some of her electricity every night is kind of rude Hal.” 17:04 (Huh.) 17:04 (hello! :D) 17:04 <@Wackd> (Hi SF!) 17:05 (I miss much?) 17:05 <@Wackd> (A bit. The party’s currently negotiating with Silurians in one of the caves.) 17:05 “I mean, there might be a shrine somewhere around here. I could slaughter an animal, invoke a Loa, and otherwise it would work exactly like a TARDIS would.” 17:06 (Box-> the shell-> it. Ship -> TARDIS->she) 17:06 (…I believe I’ve talked about how Shrines work before, right?) 17:06 <@Wackd> (You have.) 17:07 <@Wackd> “Right. Again, anything that’s not that would be lovely, thank you. I’d like some guarantee we’d all get back, preferably unharmed,” the Silurian said, voice trembling moreso now. “If not, I think we’d all appreciate if you’d leave.” The other Silurians, whom had begun giving their full attention to the party, murmered in agreement. 17:08 <@Wackd> (Bocaj!) 17:08 “Man, they are really dedicated to this plan of theirs, aren’t they? 17:09 “…I mean, it’s not like they even know what TARDIS or what model we have. Most of them are very safe.” Ellie paused. “Well, except the Type-90s that were refitted for the Wars and never got returned for civilian use.” 17:10 <@Wackd> “It’s not the models we’re considered about. It’s the pilots. Now please, for the love of god, get out of here!” 17:10 “Maybe we should listen to the nice lizard lady and leave them alone…” Brom was worried that xe was the only one concerned about the rest of the silurians. 17:11 “I agree with Brom. We can’t force them into accepting our offer.” 17:12 “…I’m sorry, were we meant to take offense to that?” Ellie stared. “I mean, if you want to stick with your plan, that’s fine too, but we’d like to help in some way.” 17:12 Janeth sighed. “Fine. Who remembers the way we came?” 17:12 (pffft! what are they going to do if you don’t? kill you?) 17:12 (Hi City Of The Saved!) 17:12 (I’m assuming yes.) 17:13 (Also hi first retcon of the game) 17:13 (I think we’re at like a dozen by this point.) 17:14 (For the most part they were just little things, though.) 17:14 <@Wackd> “You can take it however you’d like. Just so long as you don’t take any of us,” the Silurian said. A few of them smacked their tools in their hands, though their subsequent recoils in pain lessened the gesture somewhat. 17:14 (Eh? Didn’t the retcon happen a while ago?) 17:14 (don’t know if I’ve experienced any this only being my second game) 17:14 (I’m talking about when we were ‘taken prisoner’ by the Silurians and Wack’d retconned it because it was horribly cliche.) 17:15 (I love that hand tool smach pain thing. These guys are such dorks) 17:15 (Anyway, the Tardis is only a she because ships are one of the rare cases English still genders inanimate objects. And also because she’s animate. But nobody ever asked her. Maybe her preference is shklee. Maybe she doesn’t care. She’s a bit beyond gender.) 17:15 “…Oh, they think we’re cultists.” Ellie paused. “Okay, I actually am a cultist, but not that kind of cultist!” 17:15 <@Wackd> (Yeah. Granted, I wouldn’t kill a character in a game where there’s no battle mechanics and thus no real chance for defense. That’d be mean.) 17:15 (The TARDIS seems to identify as female.) 17:16 (In all the things where she talks or communicates.) 17:16 <@Wackd> (nomuru2d!) 17:16 (I dunno about that. It seemed you were pretty damned determined to kill off Brownston.) 17:16 (From The Doctor’s Wife to Toy Story.) 17:16 (Brownston was originally an NPC though.) 17:16 (Not sure he counted.) 17:16 “Besides you, Ellie, why would they think the rest of us are cultists?” 17:17 <@Wackd> (I wasn’t gonna KILL him, besides. Just muck up his timeline a bit.) 17:17 (I think the TARDIS identifies as ‘sexy’) 17:17 (We were over that already. You essentially would’ve killed the Brownston that was in the TARDIS.) 17:17 <@Wackd> (I’m not having this argument again.) 17:18 (Or made him not exist. Forcing him to a retiement home in Florida with Gramps. Forever.) 17:18 (Stop.) 17:18 (Florida isn’t so bad except for the existential angst that permeates the land like a fog) 17:19 (…You all do realize that the main reason I’m here is the chance/excuse to try to stave off Faction Paradox withdrawal, right?) 17:19 <@Wackd> “Pretty much the only Time Lords who bother with this place are cultists. You said you were ‘with’ them, so I was hoping maybe you were from some central authority, that maybe the folks we’ve lost might’ve gotten your attention and you’d reign in your own. … 17:20 <@Wackd> But you’re just like the rest, aren’t you? Luring us into the night with empty promises and fancy toys. Here to collect us en masse.” The Silurian reached for her toolbelt. “Well tough luck. It’s not gonna happen. Now get out, or this cave’s gonna start glowing way more than it already is, and it won’t stop until you’re out of lives.” 17:20 “Actually, we were brought here by our ship to help. This cultist business is something else entirely.” 17:21 “But if that’s the way you feel about it…” 17:21 (Again, Ellie has implants in her head that would enable her to do a conference call with the Parliament of the Eleven Day Empire, the House Paradox embassy on Gallifrey, the Malachite room of the Thirteen Day Republic, or the Rump Parliament of the City Of The Saved at any time.) 17:21 (Pfft rump) 17:21 “I was just trying to be nice…” Brom bowed xyr head and kicked some pebbles around. 17:21 (The reason Ellie’s not doing that is she doesn’t want the DM to screw them up.) 17:21 (Also, you know, appealing to authority at the first sign of trouble is kind of against the entire FP ethos.) 17:22 <@Wackd> (unnoun!) 17:22 (I mean, presumably, what with spending so much time around the Doctor, she’s not been completely in contact all the time.) 17:22 (Occassional reports and communications.) 17:23 (How do I prove I’m with a central authority without you messing it up?) 17:23 <@Wackd> (I dunno.) 17:23 (Because unnoun doesn’t want the DM to screw them up. Things would be weird if Ellie knew about the DM.) 17:24 (You could read Of The City Of The Saved and Newtons Sleep in the next five seconds.) 17:24 (Or not, because you don’t have a time machine.) 17:26 (I mean, putting me in situations where the only way out is using things and relying on you for things you couldn’t possibly handle, or otherwise restricting my freedoms in-character because I need something to bounce off of you are unable to provide is.) 17:26 (…Nevermind.) 17:27 <@Wackd> (It’s almost like proving you’re with a central authority isn’t the only way out or something) 17:27 (How do we prove we’re not cultists?) 17:28 (Have you been giving any hints? At all? Is there in fact any way we actually can help these people and/or find out what the bloody hell is going on?) 17:28 <@Wackd> (Yes.) 17:29 (…Something Fangirly, I want you to hit him for me.) 17:29 (“A straight line may be the shortest distance between two points, but it is by no means the most interesting” ~3rd Doctor. :3) 17:29 <@Wackd> (Also, joke’s on you, we’re not in the same room!) 17:29 (Also my teleporter is busted) 17:29 (It doesn’t have to be right now. The anticipation’s the best part.) 17:30 (Well I guess it can wait till the weekend DW comes back in August when he’s staying over. I’ll hit him for 2 days straight) 17:32 (Well, I CAN hit him for two days straight. We’ll see what happens.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (You could, y’know, actually talk to them. Everyone’s just been standing around and discussing things amongst themselves as the Silurian gets more pissed off. You could leave, like they want. You could do something to offer help. I dunno. I didn’t think these were things I needed to foreshadow.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Also, we’ve lost Mukora. *sigh*) 17:33 (That was weird. Power cut out for no reason…) 17:34 <@Wackd> (Ah.) 17:34 “…Why do you think we’re cultists? Or that we want to snatch any of you away?” 17:34 (If I disappear, it’s because i was murdered.) 17:34 (so is this your ghost coming back to finish up the game?) 17:35 <@Wackd> “That’s been our general experience with folks with TARDISes so far. It has, I think understandably, made us a bit wary.” 17:36 “What if we gave you some manner of security and/or collaterol as a sign of good faith?” 17:36 <@Wackd> The Silurian said. Her hand was firmly on one of her tool pouches, slipping it open to grab the handle of a large mallet. 17:36 “So do you know where they’re disappearing to? We could go there and shout at people.” 17:37 “Here’s a list of things we actually want: One, to tear down this resort establishment and their outrageous prices. Two, to help innocents, the downtrodden, the dispossessed, etcetera. Three, to find out some things about this planet, namely why our ship brought us here, why there’s Lindos in the rain, and why it’s raining when it’s supposed to be sunny.” 17:37 “Uh…” Brom tried to direct everyone’s attention to the weapons that were currently being brandished. 17:37 <@Wackd> “Such as what?” the Silurian asked before turning to Hal. “Theta 5 is their central hub, though if shouting worked the problem would be solved by now.” 17:37 (Did we ever determine that the prices were outrageous?) 17:38 (Yes, Bocaj. We’re only able to afford staying for one night.) 17:38 Ellie was growling now. “And to find some of these goddamned cultists, preferably on this planet, so we don’t have to leave and come back.” 17:38 (That might be less an example of outrageousness and more that the doctor doesn’t really carry much money so we weren’t able to scrape much together. But it doesn’t matter. unnoun is determined to tear down the resort) 17:39 “And, finally, to not be lead around all the goddamned time.” 17:42 (Also, I’m being called to dinner) 17:42 <@Wackd> “You honestly think if there were Time Lords about here at the moment we wouldn’t be beating the snot out of them this second?” One of the other Silurians cried out “yes”, and was shot a look by the evident leader. “All we want is to carve out this patch of land for ourselves, free of threat. … 17:42 <@Wackd> Now, it’s nice that you want that too, but it means jack-all unless you’re going to do something about it.” 17:42 Ellie’s shadow, more aware of the impending danger than its mistress, and not under her control as tightly as it had been until recently, fired a warning shot at a nearby stalagmite, calculated to not cause much structural damage, but to be visible, and sign that Ellie herself was very much armed. 17:43 “Any suggestions?!” 17:43 “Gkht!” 17:44 Janeth quickly grabbed Ellie and seethed in a low-but-panicked tone. “What are you doing!?” 17:45 <@Wackd> (Hey, um, Bocaj’s being called to dinner, so brief pause. I’m gonna go eat, myself.) 17:45 <@Wackd> (I suggest you all do the same, if possible, to minimize future interruption.) 17:46 (Not possible.) 17:46 (Nope! Sorry. :( ) 17:46 Ellie’ 17:47 (…Nevermind.) 17:49 Ellie reigned her shadow back under control. “Sorry. She’s got something of a mind of her own. Or instincts of her own, at least.” 17:49 (I already at but I’ll do another thing that will take about the time of dinner.) 17:49 (*ate) 17:50 (Gonna go cut grass.) 17:54 (I know you want us to go to Theta 5 and meet the cultists at some point? But you also gave us some indication of a mystery with a place that doesn’t usually rain raining a fucking lot?) 17:54 (Are we just not supposed to care about that?) 17:55 (I’m confused.) 17:55 (Nothing we try works.) 17:55 (Is this what railroading is?) 17:56 (And I didn’t get much sleep last night and I’m kinda fucking frustrated with all the dicking around.) 17:56 (And it’s starting to seem like Ellie is too.) 17:57 (Trust me, this isn’t anywhere close to railroading.) 17:58 (Is Hal supposed to talk to the rocks that are also computers to find out why they’ve activated their weather program?) 17:58 (If Wack’d were railroading us, we wouldn’t have spent nearly this much time “dicking around”) 17:58 (Is Zinnia supposed to use her undergraduate knowledge to calculate where the rainfall is coming from?) 17:59 (…Okay, point.) 17:59 (Are we all just idiots) 17:59 (?) 17:59 (I’m thinking that may be the case. We have to be missing SOME obvious cue.) 18:00 (WHAT!?) 18:00 (Maybe not obvious. But we’re definitely missing something.) 18:04 (Every obvious thing to poke at tells us it’s a dead end.) 18:05 (Exactly! That’s my fucking problem!) 18:06 (This is true.) 18:08 (It’s the opposite of railroading. It’s a cul de sac.) 18:08 “…Is there anything, anything at all, with your plan, that you may want help with? Preferably something more non-violent? Aside from a quasi-sentient shadow, whose opinions don” 18:09 “don’t really count, none of us wants to get in a fight.” 18:12 (On second thought. http://shabogangraffiti.tumblr.com/post/89586192977/you-know-what-youre-demanding-when-you-demand-a) 18:14 (And I’m now back.) 18:17 (back) 18:19 (Never left.) 18:19 (But I’ll be busier in about half an hour.) 18:19 <@Wackd> (And back.) 18:25 * unnoun slaps Wackd around a bit with a large fishbot 18:25 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:25 * unnoun slaps Wackd around a bit with a large fishbot 18:26 (I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s with the fishbot? I mean why not just slap someone around with a regular ol’ large fish? or a shark?) 18:26 * unnoun slaps somethingfangirly around a bit with a large fishbot 18:27 (It’s just the slap command in Sorcery’s browser client.) 18:27 (*slaps unnoun around with a large sharkbot*) 18:27 (It’s an IRC meme, I think. I’ve seen it in other clients, as well.) 18:28 * TParadox slaps unnoun around a bit with a killer whale 18:28 (Go to the bar on right. Click on the names. The options should be whois, query, and slap.) 18:29 (oh, okay) 18:29 * somethingfangirly slaps somethingfangirly around a bit with a large fishbot 18:29 (Why you hitting yourself?) 18:29 * somethingfangirly slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:29 (I don’t know what’s with the fishbot either.) 18:29 (‘cause I was testing it out and something went wrong) 18:30 (Is Wackd going to respond to any of the things said or done in his absence?) 18:30 * somethingfangirly slaps Wackd around a bit with a large fishbot 18:30 (let’s see if that gets his attention) 18:32 (I don’t think our party is any good at talking to people.) 18:32 (I’m also tempted to spoil something.) 18:33 (Darth Vader is Luke’s father?) 18:33 (*leaves fridge open* too late) 18:33 (Eren is able to become a Titan?) 18:33 <@Wackd> (I never really intended the rain to be a mystery. I intended it to be something that made the setting quirky, and to a certain extent a red herring about the rocks. I didn’t stop you investigating because I didn’t want to intrude on whatever narrative you guys wanted to build.) 18:33 (The Doctor is a Timelord?) 18:34 (Clara scattered herself throughout time?) 18:34 (They said that it normally doesn’t rain much! And now it’s raining a lot!) 18:34 <@Wackd> (If you found that frustrating, I’m sincerely sorry. I’m still new to this whole thing and still sussing out what does and doesn’t work here.) 18:35 (http://imgur.com/r/gamegrumps/3njgu) 18:35 (It’s the Daleks who were mutated beyond recognition by war on Skarro, not the Thaal?) 18:35 (I like Mike Pollock’s delivery of that.) 18:35 <@Wackd> (I’m sorry.) 18:35 (It’s also VERY DESCRIPTIVE OF THE SITUATION AND MY MOOD!) 18:36 (DOCTOR ROBUTTNIC!!) 18:36 (Please. Nobody calls him that anymore.) 18:36 (“Wow. Will I get that crazy?”) 18:37 (The Evil Renegade regenerated into a sun.) 18:37 (unnoun is spiteful and evil.) 18:37 (It’s what my brother and I have called him all these years since my brother first got and played the game) 18:37 (Spoilers.) 18:38 (It was a reference.) 18:38 (ah. I’m not too savvy with newer sonic games) 18:38 (or whatever that reference was) 18:39 (In my opinion, it’s not really that we’ve wasted time, it’s just that we’ve spent it on things Wack’d didn’t intend. That’s one of the things that’s great about freeform roleplays.) 18:40 (It’s been boring and us running around doing absolutely nothing, interacting in mean-spirited unrealistic ways with underdeveloped characters, and, generally, not actually being interesting or fun.) 18:40 (Now, keep in mind, right now, I only had three hours of sleep last night, tops.) 18:40 (Maybe this is just me cranky.) 18:40 (But at the moment?) 18:40 (I’m kinda actually pissed.) 18:41 (…Okay, that might have been my fault.) 18:41 (I’m sure it was just a computer glitch on his end) 18:42 (Your frustration is understandable. But I’ve dealt with DMs who had years of experience doing it. And Wack’d is BETTER than them.) 18:42 (You could always visit Gurgle and possibly get your heads ripped off) 18:42 (Yeah, it would have been nice to know we were charging into a dead end, but… eh.) 18:43 (I mean, I’m kinda new to all this myself.) 18:43 (…Can someone contact Wackd? See if he’s alright?) 18:43 (I should do it. Apologize.) 18:43 (Checking my Skype.) 18:43 (I mean, he left. Not just a time-out error.) 18:44 (Seems to be on there at the moment.) 18:45 (Just texted him) 18:49 (He isn’t responding.) 18:49 (Something might have happened.) 18:51 (It’s all my fault.) 18:51 (it’s only been 10 minutes) 18:52 Wackd Wackd@d7b806bd.nycmny.fios.36f5c1fe.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 18:52 mode/#tvtropesdoctorwho Wackd by ChanServ 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 18:52 mode/#tvtropesdoctorwho unnoun by Wackd 18:52 Wackd Wackd@d7b806bd.nycmny.fios.36f5c1fe.net.hmsk has left #tvtropesdoctorwho [] 18:52 (Okay, 10 bucks says he had a computer glitch/his battery died) 18:53 <%unnoun> (…Why am I a percent sign now?) 18:53 <%unnoun> (That seems deliberate.) 18:53 (Congratulations, you’ve been made a room mod.) 18:53 <%unnoun> (…Does that mean he’s quitting?) 18:53 <%unnoun> (I don’t want that.) 18:53 <%unnoun> (I never wanted that.) 18:54 (okay, okay I’m gonna call him) 18:54 <%unnoun> (http://wackd.tumblr.com/ask) 18:54 <%unnoun> (…Okay. Definitely deliberate.) 18:54 <%unnoun> (…Um.) 18:55 (Hm? Why did you like to his ask page?) 18:55 (he didn’t answer and his voicemail is full) 18:55 <%unnoun> (Login or sign up for Tumblr to ask a question) 18:58 (Sent an ask asking what was going on.) 18:59 (Oh. No more anonymous… that is concerning.) 18:59 (He’s had it that way for a while now, Mukora.) 18:59 (He’s been getting into some… heated discussions with people who anon on him.) 19:00 <%unnoun> (I sent him an anon ask just five minutes ago.) 19:00 <%unnoun> (Then the next time I checked it, it was requiring the login.) 19:00 <%unnoun> (Like, literally a minute after I sent the last ask.) 19:01 <%unnoun> (I have a distinct impression that I really upset and/or pissed him off.) 19:01 <%unnoun> (So, y’know.) 19:02 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:02 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:02 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:02 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:02 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:02 <%unnoun> (…Can I ban myself?) 19:03 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:03 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:03 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:03 (Not to be offensive, but it seems you might be doing that a lot lately.) 19:04 (I mean, if that argument you had in the Dragon Ball thread is anything to go by.) 19:04 <%unnoun> (Yeah, I’m aware.) 19:05 <%unnoun> (On the upside, I regretted it a lot faster this time!) 19:05 <%unnoun> (Just not, y’know, fast enough to not do anything to regret.) 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:07 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:08 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:09 Bocaj webchat@86c6b78c.dhcp.5a90edde.net.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 19:09 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:09 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:09 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:09 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:09 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:09 (I’m confused) 19:09 <%unnoun> (No, seriously, is it possible to ban myself now?) 19:10 (No it’s not. Stop asking.) 19:10 (The chat froze for me somewhat right after I left so I have no idea what is going on) 19:12 (Bocaj, Wack’d gave mod powers to unnoun and logged off while still being online everywhere else. He’s not responding to us at all.) 19:13 (unnoun said some… critical things about the way the game is going, and apparently pissed off Wack’d enough that he’s left. At least, that’s what I’m assuming is happening. He hasn’t responded to anyone.) 19:15 (I’ve texted and called him and called and messaged on Skype. Nothing.) 19:15 I can understand where he’s probably coming from, but coming back just to crown unnoun chat mod is just pissy. 19:18 And now he’s offline on Skype. 19:18 I guess it IS connection issues. 19:18 <%unnoun> It’s not. 19:18 Was it the stuff about railroading? I caught some of that 19:19 Among other things, I imagine. 19:19 And yeah, I definitely understand why he’s upset, but… the way he’s going about it… 19:19 He’s not usually this bad about things. 19:20 Like, I’ve gotten into arguments with him before. 19:23 <%unnoun> …How do I ban people? 19:23 <%unnoun> Also how do I give other people mod powers? 19:24 <%unnoun> I’m sorry. 19:24 <%unnoun> I’m sorry. 19:24 <%unnoun> I’m sorry. 19:24 I’m sorry. 19:24 I’m sorry. 19:25 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:25 <@Wackd> I’m not gonna say it’s okay, necessarily. I’m still not feeling great. But making you all worry about me is just gonna make me feel worse. So. 19:25 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:25 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:25 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:25 <@Wackd> Here I am. 19:25 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:25 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:26 <@Wackd> …also someone send me what i missed because dear lord i am insanely paranoid about having incomplete archives 19:26 It’s mostly been: 19:26 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 19:26 <@Wackd> So I’ve been told. 19:26 <@Wackd> But still. 19:26 Where did you leave off? From the end of unnoun’s rant, or during? 19:27 <@Wackd> 18:40 (But at the moment?) 18:40 (I’m kinda actually pissed.) 19:27 Ah. The end. 19:28 <@Wackd> K. 19:28 ((it’s felix, it’s felix) Who’s that funny little wormy guy? Who poked out his brother’s eye (it’s felix, it’s felix) And Felix is mommy’s favorite That’s meeee~! (it’s felix, it’s felix)) 19:29 (is this working?) 19:29 Is it even possible to PM on an IRC browser client? 19:29 <@Wackd> Ah, yes. I saw. On Skype. There are two ways to convince me to stop running away from a problem: quoting Bob’s Burgers and comparing me to a deranged, infantile millionaire. 19:30 <@Wackd> Just send it to me on Skype or in PM or something. 19:30 Wackdman? 19:30 Richie Rich? 19:30 Montana Max? 19:30 (Yeah, I figured that’s what’d get you to come back) 19:31 (I’ll quote more if need be. Who am I kidding I’ll quote more either way.) 19:31 <@Wackd> Felix Fischoeder from Bob’s Burgers. 19:31 <@Wackd> 18:59 (He’s had it that way for a while now, Mukora.) 18:59 (He’s been getting into some… heated discussions with people who anon on him.) 19:32 <@Wackd> Nope! Deliberately turned it off just then out of anger and misery and spite. 19:32 (Calvin: “He won’t do it, he doesn’t have the guts” Bob:”stop mocking him!”) 19:33 I don’t ever recall you having anon enabled. 19:33 <@Wackd> I’ve had it enabled for as long as I’ve known unnoun and never ever turned it off until just now. 19:33 It’s per blog. 19:33 I think. 19:33 <@Wackd> Which seems kinda silly in hindsight because she could still PM me. 19:33 I think there’s a block feature. 19:33 <@Wackd> No, I turned it off for all of them! I was feeling super-duper spiteful. 19:34 <@Wackd> Still am, if we’re being honest, but. Y’know. At least I’m owning it now. So that’s something. 19:34 <@Wackd> And resisting the urge to act on it. Probably good. 19:34 (Owning spitefulness is what got us into this mess.) 19:35 …Shit. Knew I was forgetting something. 19:35 Resisting urges. 19:35 (“And that’s why we should legalize blueberries” keep quoting till you start to feel better) 19:35 <@Wackd> 19:15 I can understand where he’s probably coming from, but coming back just to crown unnoun chat mod is just pissy. 19:35 <@Wackd> Yes! It is! Super-pissy! 19:36 Can’t we all just… hug each other and smile? Except Bocaj, because I think you don’t like hugs? 19:36 It is true 19:36 <@Wackd> Lots of people calling me out for being a pissy jerk. Which, y’know. Fair. 19:37 …I was the only pissy jerk. 19:37 You were both pissy in different ways. 19:38 Both of you had very real reasons to be frustrated. It’s just the way you went about it. 19:39 No, I didn’t. 19:39 Wack’d and all of you have been bending over backwards for me this entire fucking time. 19:39 Actually I’ve just been trying to keep people from panicking 19:40 And you’re both human with all these emotions and chemicals. 19:40 Unless one of yous is a robot…or a cyborg….or an android….are you? 19:40 Yeah, aren’t chemicals kind of a big factor right now? 19:41 I mean, all the times I’ve bitched about the chat logs, the story sections, the after action reports? The way I’ve been wanting Wack’d to read Faction Paradox, which he doesn’t actually care about, just to help me in the game? 19:41 What with unnoun having given birth recently? 19:41 …I think things are supposed to settle down after two or three weeks. 19:41 The summary should describe three period of Wackd’s absence as “unnoun fills the silence with piscine self-flagellation.” 19:41 (Wait, she already gave birth? Mazel Tov…I think.) 19:42 Like, if I’ve actually still got postpartum depression hormone stuff, I should probably really intensively see my doctor. 19:42 <@Wackd> Which I’ve been totally willing to do, just short on time. And to a degree patience. It’s that you don’t seem to expect me to have all these things done despite my elaborations. 19:42 Get meds. 19:42 Stop breastfeeding. 19:42 Thanks SF. 19:42 …I know you have. 19:43 You’ve been more than patient and willing. 19:43 And it’s a lot to do. 19:43 And, I mean, your schoolwork is way more important. 19:44 …I mean, okay, I think I sometimes get frustrated when I see you doing things on tumblr or forums instead. But then, I procrastinate like nobody’s business, so really I’m just an evil monstrous hypocrite. 19:46 <@Wackd> Mental health is important. It’s hard for me to prioritize the game if instead of being a fun writing exercise with friends it’s the next on a long list of things I need to do to keep my head above water. 19:46 <@Wackd> Which, I mean, it can be both, but the latter acts as a deterrant. 19:46 Again, I’m a hypocrite, and unfair, and demanding, and cruel. 19:46 I am selfish and heartless and I despise myself. 19:47 Oh for crying out loud, you two. 19:47 <@Wackd> Beating yourself up isn’t making me feeling any better. Because now I’m upset with myself for upsetting you. 19:47 This isn’t a despair-dick-measuring competition. 19:47 HUGS! 19:48 <@Wackd> Yeah, alright. 19:48 I mean, your schoolwork is important. Your sanity is important. 19:48 And, I mean, I haven’t even really thanked you for showing me the Willis Walky stuff? Because it’s actually kinda cool. Thanks. 19:48 OwO one of us! one of us! 19:48 <@Wackd> You’re welcome. :) 19:49 You’ve done so much shit to help me, and been such a good friend, really, all of you have, and I’ve done nothing to reciprocate. Nothing but make demands. That’s not me being a good friend. 19:50 Wait, I’m included in this? 19:50 I don’t recall doing anything to help out. I’ve always just been… there. 19:50 Yeah. Why wouldn’t you be 19:50 ? 19:50 You were fun. 19:51 <@Wackd> “Were”? 19:51 Are. 19:51 Have been. 19:51 Will be. 19:51 Is. 19:51 You is fun. 19:51 Well, it’s nice to have somebody besides my fiancee say that. 19:51 All I want is for people to smile and be happy and so help me glob if I have to keep quoting Bob’s Burger’s to get that done than by golly I’ll do it. 19:51 <@Wackd> Ah. Phew. I thought either you were quitting or you somehow knew nomuru2d was about to die, and neither of those were pleasant possibilities. 19:51 …What network is Bob’s Burger’s on? 19:52 <@Wackd> Fox. 19:52 Channel? 19:52 …Oh. 19:52 And Adult Swim. 19:52 Oh! 19:52 <@Wackd> Fox has a surprising number of good shows on now. And by “surprising number” I mean 2. 19:52 You’d me more than pleasantly surprised!!!!! 19:52 I don’t doubt that Fox has good shows. 19:52 Bob’s Burgers is what Fox is actually doing RIGHT 19:52 <@Wackd> Brooklyn Nine-Nine is also very good. 19:53 It’s just, the idea that, by watching, they get ratings and ad revenue kinda disturbs me. 19:53 What with their shitty practices as a company. 19:53 And their news division. 19:53 Also I’m pretty sure you can watch it online. Speaking of which I should watch ALL the episodes. 19:53 And Rupert Murdoch. 19:53 <@Wackd> If you don’t have a Nielson box—and you’d know if you did because they’re intrusive and involve loads of paperwork—they’re not actually tracking your viewing habits. 19:53 Oh. 19:54 Also there’s online 19:54 <@Wackd> unnoun does not like piracy. At all. 19:54 Ah, there’s legally online too. 19:55 <@Wackd> And viewing online on reputable sites will actually directly make the Fox corporation money. 19:55 I think I might make an exception for Rupert Murdoch. 19:55 Ah. 19:55 If by “piracy” we mean chaining him to a canon and dumping him in an oceanic trench. 19:55 <@Wackd> If you watch on swim, though, only Time Warner makes money, because as pays for the airing rights and in exchange gets all revenue from their airing of it. 19:55 <@Wackd> Granted, Time Warner is also pretty awful. So. 19:56 I like Adult Swim. 19:56 That was a good “oh” for them. 19:56 http://www.infertilityanswers.net/surrogacy_and_postpartum_depression 19:56 If the depression lasts for longer than 2 weeks, she should talk with her OB or midwife for recommendations. 19:57 …Getting more sleep would help probably. 19:57 …Wait. That was the chat. 19:57 Um. Everyone ignore that. 19:57 <@Wackd> Okay. 19:57 lol 19:58 <@Wackd> So, I think I’m feeling good enough now to forgive unnoun. And maybe continue the game if anyone actually wants me too. Talking about the business side of the television industry helped. 19:59 Pretty much everything is awful 19:59 …Why would you forgive unnoun? 19:59 unnoun does not understand? 19:59 . 19:59 ! 19:59 Punctuation. 19:59 You’ve third personed. 19:59 unnoun is confused. 20:00 That’s pretty much why I don’t bother worrying about giving money to terrible corporations- They’re ALL terrible. 20:00 unnoun is okay with continuing the game, but. 20:00 unnoun not sure why anyone would want to play with unnoun. 20:00 Everyone wants to play with unnoun 20:01 …Why? 20:01 because your face 20:01 wait, what? 20:01 None of you have seen my face! 20:01 Because unnoun is pretty cool, regardless of any occasional slipups she may have? 20:02 …I don’t think this counts as an occasional slipup though. 20:02 It’s kinda damned consistent. 20:02 A pattern even. 20:02 Not a very pretty pattern. 20:02 Because wibbly wobbly friendly wendily 20:02 A pattern like the ones that made me quit making patterns. 20:03 Regardless of the pattern of slipups she may have. 20:03 …In crochet? Knitting? 20:03 Whatever. 20:03 <@Wackd> My mom makes quilts. 20:03 …Quilting? 20:03 <@Wackd> So I’ve built up a high tolerance for bad patterns. 20:03 <@Wackd> (…that was a joke, mom, in case you ever read this.) 20:03 Really? Neat! My mom knits and crochets. 20:04 Yeah, I’m sure she’s on here right now waiting for you to jokingly bad mouth her 20:04 she became an expert hacker and disguised herself in the chat room just to do that 20:05 Presumably the transcript could go up. 20:05 <@Wackd> In any case, y’know, I want to keep playing. And I like you, unnoun. Usually. And it’d make me sad if you weren’t here. So. 20:06 …I also want to keep playing, I like all of you, and I’d be sad if I wasn’t here. 20:06 But. 20:06 Accept our friendship without question or I will slap you with rainbows -w- *w* 20:07 I mean, because I like all of you, I’m concerned that maybe the best thing would be for me to not be mean and hurt you? 20:07 <@Wackd> Rainbowbots? 20:07 YES 20:07 And, maybe leaving would better accomplish that? 20:07 It doesn’t sound painful but it hurt much more than fishbots 20:08 <@Wackd> Didn’t my coming back and admitting I was being pissy and trying to not do that establish that just up and leaving isn’t the best way to do anything? 20:09 I just said this wasn’t a despair-dick-measuring competition. This isn’t a gulit-trip-solution judo contest either. 20:09 …You’re right. 20:11 …So, if we do continue tonight, what are we actually going to do? 20:11 Visit Gurgle (to your doom) 20:11 K. 20:11 Well, it seems that the group would have to leave the cave anyway. 20:11 Due to resistance and all that. 20:12 <@Wackd> True. 20:12 So, I mean, my complaints are even more unfounded, because we picked up a new party member. One step closer to beating Lavos. 20:12 …Wrong game, sorry. 20:13 (tip so you won’t die: you can communicate with Gurgle by using words) 20:13 (after I go to the bathroom quickly) 20:14 (>implying anyone would die when one of the party members has a weapon that can stun) 20:14 (Would words like “exterminate” help?) 20:14 (Two party members with stun weapons.) 20:15 (Well, one party member with a stun weapon, one with a weapon that “just” causes potentially permanent neural damage.) 20:15 (…Where did we leave off?) 20:16 <@Wackd> Ellie reigned her shadow back under control. “Sorry. She’s got something of a mind of her own. Or instincts of her own, at least.” She turned to the Silurian. “Is there anything, anything at all, with your plan, that you may want help with? Preferably something more non-violent? Aside from a quasi-sentient shadow, whose opinions don’t really count, none of us wants to get in a fight.” 20:18 (Oh. Right.) 20:18 (…I felt the urge to apologize for a second there.) 20:18 (I do not actually know why. Or what for.) 20:21 <@Wackd> The Silurian, having recognized the sound of a Dalek gun and realized her odds of actually winning a fight were negligible, took her hand off her mallet. “Look. We’re fine. Really. It’s…it’s alright.” 20:21 (I’m caught up now. Fox also had Cosmos, but that’s done now. Unless it gets reordered.) 20:22 “Well, you all heard her. Let’s go find another dead end to this problem elsewhere.” 20:23 (Not complaining myself. Still in-character, as Janeth has also been annoyed by the whole situation, if you recall.) 20:23 <@Wackd> (I know. It’s fine.) 20:24 Ellie sighed, defeated. “If you’re sure.” Ellie tried to force a smile. “I hope things work out and you guys succeed.” Ellie turned back to the rest of the party. “Let’s go, I guess.” 20:25 (Oops. Forgot I turned off cell data) 20:25 “Good luck, I suppose.” Zinnia left with the rest 20:27 “Um… I hope you guys do whatever you’re doing!” Brom smiled at the silurians and followed along. 20:31 (Ahh damn it, I’ve gotta go again.) 20:32 <@Wackd> (Where? And when will you be back?) 20:32 (Grass still needs cutting. Hadn’t gotten to it earlier because Grandma was ill and in bed.) 20:32 <@Wackd> (Ah.) 20:32 (Be back in about a half-hour.) 20:32 <@Wackd> (K.) 20:32 (Hope your grandma feels better.) 20:33 <@Wackd> (Me too!) 20:33 (…I’m crying.) 20:34 (…Earlier I was just sort of emotionally numb. But now I’m crying.) 20:34 (…Why am I crying?) 20:34 (I remember a thing about little sadnesses adding to big ones.) 20:35 (Or postpartum hormones are just weird.) 20:35 (Or unnoun is just weird.) 20:35 (I’m weird.) 20:36 (I’m sorry I’m weird.) 20:38 (…Can we talk about more ways to kill Rupert Murdoch?) 20:38 (Hon, if you weren’t weird you wouldn’t be here in the first place and you wouldn’t fit in so well) 20:39 (Or maybe Hal could decide to leave and we all leave the cave to get eaten by gurgle, so nom doesn’t have to go through the ever-so-frustrating “are we moving, we didn’t say we were moving” thing.) 20:39 (And then we can spend the rest of the time until nom gets back planning more ways to kill Rupert Murdoch.) 20:40 (We’ll put a media monopoly under a box and the box will be propped up with a stick tied to a string) 20:40 <@Wackd> Everyone then left the cave, definitively, all the way out, with no potential for overheard conversations whatsoever. 20:40 (hint: you can talk to Gurgle to avoid any injuries from a battle that may ensue if you go in blasting) 20:40 (…What do you mean, everyone?) 20:41 (Nomuru left though. We’re on break) 20:41 (I was planning to try talking last time. I was just busy and when I came back shots had been fired.) 20:41 <@Wackd> In this case, everyone very specifically means Hal, Brom, Zinnia, Janeth, and Ellie. 20:41 (I don’t think, when I got back, I’d want to go through the usual, “are we moving or not” routine.) 20:41 (Aw.) 20:42 (I was looking for a funny/dumb reference.) 20:42 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrTsuvykUZk) 20:42 (Acting!) 20:42 (I’m getting 400 errors on that.) 20:43 (…I’m trying to be funny. Go back to normal.) 20:43 (Gonna go switch to my desktop) 20:43 (It feels off.) 20:43 (Like it’s not working.) 20:43 <@Wackd> (I have not seen that movie.) 20:44 (Oh.) 20:44 (Me neither, to be honest.) 20:44 (Just that clip.) 20:44 (Because it’s funny? Maybe?) 20:44 <@Wackd> (Not a clip I’m familiar with.) 20:44 (I don’t know.) 20:44 <@Wackd> (But yes. Funny.) 20:44 (My head hurts.) 20:45 (And I’m nauseous.) 20:45 (The beautiful fish my brother cooked tasted like ash.) 20:45 <@Wackd> (Most fish does. Why I don’t touch the stuff.) 20:46 (Normally I really like it though.) 20:46 <@Wackd> (If you’re feeling ill than you should probably go lie down or something.) 20:46 (I am.) 20:46 <@Wackd> (Ah.) 20:47 (I went out for sushi last night with my aunt and cousin. they were treating me to a birthday dinner….two weeks after my birthday) 20:47 (I’m sorry.) 20:47 (already celebrated the weekend of in the city) 20:48 (Better than celebrating two weeks before.) 20:49 (Now I’m reminded of a thing about our school lunch computer system.) 20:51 (In K-12, our lunch money was handled electronically with a 5-digit pin attached to our account. When an order completed, the register would say “thank you!” in a hideous computer voice.) 20:51 (But! Every time you used it on the week of your brithday, instead of saying thank you, it would say “Happy Birthday…”) 20:51 <@Wackd> (We had that too, without the hideous computer voice. I’m kinda jealous.) 20:51 (This was cool approximately once.) 20:52 (What was especially annoying about it was that it did it the whole week, even after your birthday had passed.) 20:52 (That sounds absolutely terrifying.) 20:52 (If your birthday fell on a Sunday, it would give you belated wishes five times.) 20:55 (Though I don’t think our school got that till…2010? 2011? I was practically out of school by then.) 20:55 <@Wackd> (No, the middle school had it, so it had to be earlier.) 20:56 (That system came in between kindergarten and first grade for me. So it would have been 1994.) 20:56 (hmm….I don’t remember it from any earlier. I always had to pay with cash or get a meal ticket to pay back later, mostly it was the former.) 20:56 (In middle school, we got ID cards that were used with our school library, and I really wanted to be able to use them with the lunch system too.) 20:57 (And the vending machines.) 20:57 (Ellie’s I.D. should totally have been a library card.) 20:57 (Dammit wish I’d thought of that.) 20:58 9 20:58 (Sorry.) 20:58 (Finally, in college our IDs were linked to our dining accounts. But it was only in my senior year that the vending machines got equipped with (credit) card readers.) 20:58 (And back.) 20:58 (Yay!) 20:58 (Certainly reminded me of the Doctor’s library card.) 20:58 <@Wackd> (Library cards in my town are all generics. No photo, no personal information, just a pink card with a barcode scan.) 20:58 (Though I remember that the food went from grease drowned pizza in my freshmen year to, holy-crap-this is actually-pretty-good-quality-food, by Junior/Senior year) 20:59 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:1st_Doctor%27s_library_card.jpg) 20:59 <@Wackd> (Which was my freshman/sophmore year, so I dodged a bullet.) 20:59 <@Wackd> (Anyway, nom’s back, so back to the game!) 20:59 (The public library’s cards are just barcode scan. For a while we had cards with a magnetic stripe for loading money on to pay for printing and fines, but they don’t issue those anymore.) 20:59 (Your signature is supposed to be on it, that’s the only identifying info.) 20:59 (And the barcode/account number.) 21:00 (ok. were the middle school stuff still shit? My brother said that he bounced a chicken nugget on the floor and it bounced back as high as the table back when he was in middle school) 21:00 (ok, back to the game) 21:02 <@Wackd> Hal, Brom, Zinnia, Janeth, and Ellie then left the cave, definitively, all the way out, with no potential for overheard conversations whatsoever. 21:05 “ 21:05 (…Okay, my main enemies at this point are:) 21:06 (My impulsiveness, and my lack of forethought, and the way I can be kind of a bad, uncompromising friend.) 21:06 (My self-loathing.) 21:06 (And my fucking keyboard.) 21:06 (And Rupert Murdoch.) 21:06 (So we’re out of the cave.) 21:07 (After some time, yes.) 21:07 <@Wackd> (Mukora!) 21:09 “…Shit, forgot to ask them about that monster thing.” Ellie sighed. “Whatever, not going back.” Ellie glanced at the sky. “Anyone know how long a day is here? Because, as mention, I don’t have anymore money to pay them again.” Ellie put her skull mask back in her pocket. “So the only things left on the agenda are why it’s raining, and that monster.” 21:10 “Guess we’ll have to go to that Theta planet to find out anything else about the cultists. And there’s nothing we can do about the glowy rocks.” 21:10 Brom breathed a sigh of relief upon exiting the cave. “Can we just… leave the monster alone? I don’t think it wanted to be friends.” 21:10 Ellie turned back to the others. “I miss anything?” 21:10 Ellie paused, considering. “…Yeah, you’re probably right Brom.” 21:10 “I get the feeling that the monster is going to be a more pressing matter the longer we’re on here.” 21:11 (Because, as I mentioned) 21:11 <@Wackd> (TParadox!) 21:11 “Unless we want to park on a cloud and take readings there, we should probably head for the colony. Back to the TARDIS either way.) 21:11 (Or just as mentioned.) 21:11 <@Wackd> (Bocaj!) 21:11 (Hah! That was amzingly timed.) 21:12 <@Wackd> (Indeed!) 21:13 “I vote for parking on a cloud. Is… is that a thing we can do? … Amazing. Anyway! I’ve been itching to look into the rain.” 21:14 “We could let the TARDIS decide which thing we do, but we could end up in Space Belgium again.” 21:14 (wait, so how will we know when ya’ll are at Gurgle’s cave?) 21:14 “…I don’t think I know how I feel about parking on a cloud. I died because of the Doctor doing that once.” 21:14 (There’s a lot of fucking caves.) 21:15 <@Wackd> (It’s not actually in the resort, I think we decided? So you’d have to venture past the resort’s geopolitical borders. Which means…another map. Or rather an expansion on the one we have. Hrm.) 21:15 (Gurgle’s cave is far, far away from the resort.) 21:15 (Yay maps!) 21:15 (So we might end up leaving you behind then?) 21:15 (That’d be bad.) 21:16 (I kinda doubt it. If anything, I’d bet that the TARDIS would make us go to Gurgle’s cave when we get her running again.) 21:16 (xe took a risk going after you were xe did.) 21:16 (Or we’d have to make a new character some other time. Which might be bad.) 21:16 (You could just decide to attack us again. Or approach us and apologize? Or let the TARDIS take us there.) 21:17 (or Gurgle could bump into you at the three-quarter mark closer to you) 21:17 (and by bump I mean run into while xe’s on a hunt) 21:17 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/map 21:17 (…That’s weird.) 21:18 <@Wackd> (Oh. Right.) 21:18 <@Wackd> (A heh.) 21:18 <@Wackd> (Lemme just…) 21:18 (…I didn’t even notice.) 21:19 (I probably would have if my connection had failed at some point and I’d had to find the chat thing again.) 21:19 (Also I’d have noticed tomorrow.) 21:19 <@Wackd> (Should be fixed now.) 21:20 <@Wackd> (So. Map.) 21:21 <@Wackd> (What’re we doing? Because, y’know, as much as I’d love to explore the rest of Morning, I’m also not in the mood to map out 1-3 different countries right now.) 21:22 (I’m of the options for either encountering Gurgle on the way to the TARDIS, or quick-warping to the cave.) 21:22 <@Wackd> (I think the former sounds best.) 21:23 (…Where did we park again?) 21:24 <@Wackd> (A21Ξ.) 21:24 (Oh. Right.) 21:24 (Thanks.) 21:24 (Sorry.) 21:25 Gurgle walks about 100ft away from the group looking in the other direction at the moment but still looking around. 21:25 *walks in 21:26 “um” 21:26 “umm” 21:26 “guys” 21:26 “and girls and assorted others” 21:26 (“variations thereupon”?) 21:26 (Sure) 21:28 Gurgle’s ears twitch at the sound, xe starts to turn around. 21:28 (and it takes the time it does for me to go to the bathroom real quick) 21:31 Janeth starts looking around. 21:32 “Speak of the devil, huh?” 21:32 (back. you have, like, two minutes suckers) 21:32 Ellie’s shadow was trying to alert her. And failing. 21:32 “…Which one?” 21:32 (in game time) 21:32 “There’s like, at least a dozen devils.” 21:33 “Now’s not the time to be cute.” 21:33 “…Janeth, that’s very flattering, but I’m in a relationship.” 21:33 Gurgle’s second pair of arms grows out in preparation. 21:34 “Hey beast! We know you’re here! Come out and play!” 21:34 “But seriously, which devil do you mean? And when were we speaking about them?” 21:34 “The Beast?” 21:34 Hal removed the projector pack from eir projected shoulder and handed it to the nearest companion. “Somebody hold me. About 10 meters back. No shooting.” 21:34 “Again, gonna have to be a little more specific.” 21:34 (Unless you have to.) 21:34 *”Unless you have to.” 21:34 (Ellie turned to face everyone else earlier. So I’m guessing her back is turned.) 21:35 Gurgle jerks at the sound turning to see 21:35 Zinnia grabbed the pack. 21:35 “…What are you guys doing?” 21:35 Hal’s avatar walked forward, arms out in a submissive/defensive posture. “Hello! Can you understand us?” 21:35 “Did you forget about the monster? The one I mentioned? The one that tried to eat Brom?” 21:36 “No I didn’t forget, I just fail to see how it’s relevant.” 21:36 Gurgle tenses, scurries towards them, ready to move fast. 21:36 Ellie watched as Hal walked past her, and turned, seeing Gurgle running right for her. 21:36 “Oh.” 21:37 Hal moved between the beast and unnoun. 21:37 “Yeah - ‘oh’.” 21:37 (…unnoun?) 21:37 (Fix that in editing!) 21:37 (Um.) 21:37 *Hal moved between the beast and Ellie. 21:37 (Oh. Okay.) 21:37 (That beep was kinda weird.) 21:38 Gurgle opens xyr mouth, but only slightly. xyr voice vibrates when talking “…what manner of beings are you? and what have you come here for?” 21:38 “WHY THE FUCK IS IT RAINING” 21:38 “and why shouldn’t I just drag you back to the cave for dinner now?” 21:38 “We’re… a lot of different manners of beings. Basically we’re friends. And we’ve come to find ways to help people. And have fun.” 21:39 “Also did you forget the last time you tried that?” Janeth’s rifle hummed on. 21:39 “And learn things. Like WHY THE FUCK IS IT RAINING” 21:39 “And if you try to hurt us, we start blasting again.” 21:39 “…..so you are not the ones responsible for the rain?” 21:39 “Nope! We’re trying to figure it out too.” 21:39 “ARGH!” Ellie screamed. 21:40 “Whats your name?” asked Zinnia 21:40 (Whozat?) 21:40 “help? how?” 21:40 (…When did we have a Hal?) 21:40 gurgle stands on two feet towering at 6’4” 21:40 (Probably unnoun. Or the main trickster that did the summon gags.) 21:40 xyr second set of arms retract 21:40 (I didn’t do that!) 21:41 Brom slipped behind Zinnia to casually cower in fear 21:41 <@Wackd> (Hal stepped between the monster and unnoun, so I thought it’d be funny if Hal suddenly arrived in the chat due to the erronous narration. Then I realized that would probably be incredibly irritating and logged him out.) 21:41 (Oh.) 21:41 “However we can, or however is appropriate.” 21:41 (Okay.) 21:41 “……………………..Gurgle.” 21:41 (Heh.) 21:42 “…my name is Gurgle.” 21:43 “I’m Hal. Is there something you need help with, Gurgle?” 21:44 “Hal. I don’t know if you would be able to.” 21:44 “Impossible things are something of a specialty.” 21:44 “…You conduct photosynthesis normally, right? And all the rain and clouds have made basically been starving you, meaning you have to get nutrients from elsewhere. Am I right?” 21:45 (Ellie shouldn’t be so quick with the scientific answer probably.) 21:45 (Nevermind.) 21:45 (Quasi-scientific.) 21:45 “Yes. I normally only hunt for my family to feed.” 21:46 “…What’s your family like? Mine wears vampire skeletons.” 21:46 “So do you need sun, or meat, or both? We can probably do either.” 21:47 “And violates the principles of causality.” 21:47 “vampire…skeletons?” 21:47 Ellie pulls her mask back out. 21:47 “…Our ship has a sun in it.” 21:47 “I’m certain we must have a sun lamp or something. I wouldn’t be surprised if we had an entire sun,” Zinnia added with a laugh. 21:47 “A sun becoming a black hole.” 21:47 Gurgle jumps back slightly, then goes to observe the mask 21:48 “a sun? in a space ship? Who are you?” 21:48 “How do you hold such power? Where do you all come from? and are you one of…them?” 21:49 “…One of whom?” 21:49 “I’m guessing by them, Gurgle means the cultists. No, we’re not.” 21:50 “those mongrals that act fancy and superior. the ones that built those massive structures on our planet” 21:50 (…I wonder what happened to the Moment after Day of the Doctor.) 21:50 ( 21:50 (Not relevant, nevermind, sorry, tired, rambling, random thought.) 21:50 “…The centaurs? Your planet?” 21:50 “the ones who shoot us back to the other side of the planet so we don’t ‘disturb the guests’.” 21:51 (I thought Gurgle was raised by the spider things?) 21:51 (xe is but xe still considers xyrself on of them so xe would refer to it as ‘our planet’) 21:51 (…Is the whole planet a resort?) 21:52 (Are we on Cave!Coruscant?) 21:52 (idk. I just think they spread out so far that it pushed us over) 21:52 <@Wackd> (No, just that one little…I THINK it’s a peninsula. But I’m not a geography expert.) 21:52 <@Wackd> (Absen’s actually fairly small.) 21:52 (I’m not either.) 21:53 (it’s more that they can’t go near there without being shot at and the spider wolves need vast land space) 21:54 “… Well now… this got interesting.” 21:54 (though yeah, it is a small planet from what I remember) 21:54 “…So now the place is being contested three ways instead of just two.” 21:55 “yes. my family needs much space to spread out, and being shot at makes it difficult for us to do that.” 21:55 “…I can’t choose between the Silurians and the people who used to have it. The resort has definitely got to go either way.” 21:56 “so if you’re not with the resort or the cultists then who are you with?” 21:57 “We’re with ourselves. Wandered through here looking for a friend. Actually it’s her ship.” 21:57 “Said ship practically has a mind of its own.” 21:58 (I am called to dinner now. I’ll switch back to my phone.) 21:58 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:58 “Is it one of those ‘TARDIS’s’ I’ve heard about?” 21:58 “… Why yes it is.” 21:59 Gurgle sits in place, pausing for a moment to think 22:00 “…Maybe we could take your family somewhere?” 22:00 Gurgle starts at the words 22:01 <@Wackd> (AAAAAaaaaaaaand anonymous asks are turned back on.) 22:01 “move? this is our home. why should WE move!?” 22:01 “I 22:01 “Does that ever work?” 22:01 (GODDAMMIT!) 22:02 “Real smooth, Ellie.” 22:02 “how do I know you’re not lying and you really are with the resort?!” 22:02 “…I’m not saying you should. But it seems your main concerns are meat and land.” 22:02 <@Wackd> (…just to be clear, is Gurgle’s lower-case letters a stylistic choice or laziness? Because I’ve been correcting it.) 22:03 Brom popped xyr head out “Um… I don’t want to be mean, but that thing kind of tried to eat me… so please don’t make it angry again.” 22:03 (trying to keep up) 22:03 (I’ve been trying to get it to work.) 22:03 <@Wackd> (Ah. K.) 22:04 “Our main concern is to not have our lives threatened by moving into site of those- those- !!” 22:04 <@Wackd> (Also, from now on Zinnia sounds like Rocky from Rocky and Bullwinkle to me, I guess. “Hey, Zinnia, watch me offer someone a lift off-planet!” “But Ellie, that trick never works!”) 22:04 (Hah, oops) 22:05 “From the day they got here it’s been shoot first and ask questions never!” 22:05 “Well, there’s a bigger problem than just the resort people.” 22:06 (God, I really wish Brom was sassier. A “I wonder why” would be perfect here.) 22:06 “…To be fair, trying to grab people to eat them isn’t the sort of situation which makes one inclined to intense philosophical discussion.” 22:06 (Ellie should be sassier.) 22:06 (Delete my previous line. Ignore it. Retcon.) 22:06 “I wonder why.” 22:06 “Are you aware of what’s going on underground, Gurgle?” 22:07 “We eat what we can get, and if that means riding ourselves of those stupid enough to wander out of the resort then so be it” 22:07 “and as for underground, I’ve been hearing things. The Silurians you mean?” 22:08 “We weren’t out of the resort.” 22:08 “Yeah. They’re trying to get rid of the resort people too… but once they do then they’ll be taking over the planet.” 22:08 “…Not the planet, I thought just the peninsula.” 22:09 “I mean, I don’t think that lot were in any shape to take over a kiddy pool.” 22:09 “What do you mean? We have not taken any of the Silurians.” 22:09 “Do takeover schemes ever go any other way, Ellie?” 22:09 “They are not a threat to us” 22:09 “Yes. Frequently.” 22:10 <@Wackd> (Wait, take over the planet? I don’t remember that.) 22:10 “they do not shoot us on sight” 22:10 “…Didn’t say you did take any of them. But they sorta want a place to live too.” 22:10 “And they place they’ve decided on is here.” 22:10 “you really do not have very good comprehension skill…” 22:11 “I never claimed wanting the entire land to ourselves, just a desire not to run for our lives on our own planet” 22:12 “…Yeah, that makes sense. But aren’t the centaur people from this planet too? Maybe not the area around the resort, but.” 22:12 <@Wackd> (They are natives, yes.) 22:14 “They were a rare sight to see long ago, but nothing to take concern of. At least not until the resort was starting to be built.” 22:15 “We saw them more and more, we wandered out to look and saw construction being done.” 22:16 “…I wonder if the TARDIS would let us fix the chameleon circuit and turn her into a bulldozer. Knock the resort over.” Ellie paused. “Also, how much construction was there? Because they make their guests stay in caves! Hideously overpriced caves!” 22:16 “We went to ask about what was happening.”I will admit that my family did not react that well to the sudden terrain rearangement at first but it was made no better by the constant threat of killing us.” 22:16 “and for seemingly no reason.” 22:17 “Given how you acted earlier, I could think of one reason.” 22:18 Gurgle stands upright, pauses for a moment… 22:18 “I apologize. I was desperate for food, wandered a little too close to the resort and mistook you for one of it’s guests.” 22:19 “We were, kind of. They made us rent a cave.” 22:19 “…Technically, we are guests. Albeit very disgruntled and temporary ones that sorta want a refund.” 22:19 “WHY WOULD YOU RENT A CAVE” 22:19 “ARGH!” 22:20 <@Wackd> (Ellie seems especially frustrated suddenly.) 22:20 Ellie’s shadow facepalmed. 22:20 (She is.) 22:20 “(Given how annoying the whole situation is, plus being reminded that she had to spend her entire allowance for a single night stay…) 22:20 (Exactly.) 22:20 “I do not understand that myself. I thought they would put their guests up in fancy buildings” 22:21 “but instead they 22:21 use more land.” 22:22 “It’s called being cost-effective.” 22:22 (one sec, bathroom) 22:22 (…You might want to get that checked.) 22:22 (Might be a kidney problem.) 22:24 (Or you’re six months pregnant and your uterus is pressing on your bladder.) 22:24 (Six+) 22:24 (Could be less than six, actually, but.) 22:24 (It depends.) 22:24 <@Wackd> “It’s called ‘liking spelunking,’ dickweeds! Now knock off the yelling, I’m trying to enjoy my hike!” called a tourist from a few feet away. “Oh, Frank, do calm down,” said another tourist who was strolling behind him. “Think of your blood pressure.” “I know, Sandy, I know, but…” the two’s voices trailed off as they walked away. 22:25 “… Huh.” 22:25 (back. and no, I just had a lot of water and soda today is all) 22:25 (…A few feet would be right next to us.) 22:25 “Huh.” 22:25 “Different strokes when it comes to leisure, I guess.” 22:25 <@Wackd> (Depends how many’s a few. Yards might be better.) 22:26 (Meters? Doctor Who’s British.) 22:26 “… Everyone on this planet is mean.” 22:26 <@Wackd> (I’ve not been paying attention to Britishisms, but sure, meters.) 22:26 Gurgle glares at the tourists, hissing. 22:27 “Again, not helping probably.” 22:27 “No. None of that. Shame on you.” 22:28 “They are lucky I don’t attack on principle alone” 22:28 “…The tourists aren’t the problem anyway. Well, they sorta are, but. If the resort was somewhere else, that’s where they’d go.” 22:28 “…We should ask the resort if they want us to take them somewhere else.” 22:28 “My first suggestion is to move the entire resort inside the Eye of Harmony.” 22:28 “It also doesn’t help when they are encouraged to shoot at you as well.” 22:29 “Though I wouldn’t put it past them to shoot without being prompted” 22:30 “I don’t think they’ll go for it,” Zinnia said. “Location location location.” 22:30 Gurgle sits back down with a thump. 22:31 “…How many tourists have you tried to eat? I think that kinda counts as ‘prompting’.” 22:31 “Don’t remember, just the ones that shoot at us mostly.” 22:32 “We didn’t shoot at you until after you tried to eat us.” 22:32 “Otherwise there is other wildlife here for us to consume.” 22:33 “As I have said before, I apologize. We are very desperate in these times.. 22:34 “I’ve been desperate before but I never tried to eat people…” Brom grumbled behind Zinnia 22:34 Zinnia reached back absently and patted Brom’s arm. 22:35 Gurgle turns her head to Brom. 22:35 *xyr 22:36 “well have you ever tried to feed over 100 family members, including yourself?” 22:36 (Does the resort advertise hunting?) 22:36 <@Wackd> (No. It doesn’t. It also generally discourages carrying weapons.) 22:37 (Mine is bonded to my shadow. Getting rid of it is kinda difficult.) 22:37 “… I had a lot of pigs once.” 22:37 <@Wackd> (I assume Gurgle is desperate because tourists have long since stopped shooting at xyr.) 22:37 (It seems on Gurgle’s side of things to be happen often) 22:37 (it’s more of an impression xe gets) 22:38 (it really started up with the rain.) 22:38 <@Wackd> (What? Why?) 22:38 “We have been especially desperate with the unyeilding rain, which makes it even more difficult for us to eat as well…. 22:38 (well stop interrupting and going so fast and you’ll find out) 22:39 (I thought you said you guys didn’t type that fast) 22:39 “Shot in the dark but is rock glow something you can work with?” 22:39 <@Wackd> (Normally we don’t! You bring it out in us, I guess.) 22:40 “Is it common for your kind to constantly interrupt one another?” 22:40 “I guessed earlier that you do photosynthesis. And yeah. Not much sunlight.” 22:40 (the “…” and open ended quote) 22:43 “.now then…it has been more difficult with the rain and the dark it brings. It is not easy to hunt for our usual prey since they take to hiding from the rain…. 22:43 “We travelled with a motor mouth for a while. Jumping over each other is the only way to get a word in edgewise. Sorry about it.” 22:44 “I will ignore this interruption because it’s an apology. And thank you.” 22:46 …again, too dark. The tourists have stopped shooting a while ago so we mostly stay away from them, but that just makes it much harder to eat. Hence, why we have been so desperate as of late.” 22:47 Gurgle twirls xyr finger around in the dirt. 22:48 “Well, if we can figure out how to stop the rain, that should make things much easier for your family. Only thing is we’d need to get to the TARDIS to start doing that.” 22:50 “Yes…your TARDIS. I only know of them through overhearing about the guests who use them for travel. And they have the power of a sun? What kind of ships are these? Maybe you can stop the rain with a ship of such power.”“ 22:50 “And in the meantime, we can probably find 22:51 *probably procure a quantity of meat. And certainly hook you up with some sunlight. “ 22:52 “Thank you. The sunlight will do for me but you will need a plentiful amount of meet to feed my family.” 22:53 “The Doctor’s been through some vegetarian phases, but I think the Tardis is capable of producing anything edible.” 22:54 “Wouldn’t have direct experience with it, living off a wall plug 22:54 .” 22:54 “This ship of yours is truly fascinating.” 22:55 “Doctor? You have a healer with you?” 22:55 “Its a good stop gap but unless we plan on settling in, we’ll still need to think of something permanent.” 22:56 “…She’s not with us at the moment. We came here trying to find her.” 22:56 “I am sorry. I hope you find your healer friend soon.” 22:59 “But if you can produce enough nuerishment for my family then we can convince them to stop hunting until you rid us of the rain.” 23:04 “We’ll see what we can do. We were on the way back to the ship now.” 23:04 Hal’s avatar returned to Zinnia. “I think it’s safe to carry myself again.” 23:05 She handed the projector back 23:05 “Thanks.” 23:05 “Ah.” Gurgle stands up again. “In that case, I shall lead you to our cave.” 23:07 <@Wackd> (Aaaaand seeing as I’m definitely not gonna get that map done tonight this seems like a good place to leave it for the evening.) 23:08 (sounds good. besides, my dad just brought some pizza home for me.) 23:08 (CLIFFHANGER NOISE DOO WEE OOOOOOOO) 23:08 (NEXT TIME ON DOCTOR WHO) 23:08 (I’m sorry.) 23:08 (Agreed.) 23:09 <@Wackd> (Also, thanks to my new strategy of “do it as it happens”, the story section for this evening is now up! http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/morning#daynineteen ) 23:09 (I’ll be back next week but it’ll be around 5pm again. Work and all that.) 23:09 (Hey unnoun I have a question regarding something you have opinions about.) 23:09 (Thank you.) 23:09 (…What?) 23:10 (I see with my eyes that Metal Gear: Rising:: Revengeance:: This Time Its Personal, Last Time It Was Business::: The Reckoning is on steam sale. Is it a worthy purchase?) 23:10 (YES) 23:10 (Gameplay, story, music?) 23:10 (YES) 23:10 (Groove to the utmost?) 23:10 (YES) 23:10 (Okay.) 23:11 (DO IT) 23:11 (Ooh, I was wondering about that too. It’s currently half off. Should I wait or buy it now?) 23:11 (I’ll put it on my short list) 23:11 (DO IT) 23:11 <@Wackd> (Should he buy it now or wait til he gets home?) 23:11 (DO IT) 23:12 (Also, when you get to the first main level, buy the dodge move from the in-game points bonus upgrade store thingy. It’s kinda important, and not unlocked from the start.) 23:12 (I’ve seen you talking about it in assorted locations and assumed you’d know whats what) 23:12 (I only have 536 bucks in my bank account and I need to save to buy a car at the end of the month… but screw it.) 23:13 (…I was gonna do a “back in my day” joke but I can’t remember a time when a car could be bought for $536.) 23:14 (I was surprised when there was a car going for $300 in the spiderman raimi movie. Clearly the thing that most challenged disbelief suspension) 23:14 (Also, speaking of Japanese video games: I would advise against anyone buying a Square Enix game on PC for the forseeable future. Apparently they’re distributing spyware and selling personal information.) 23:15 (!! Squeenix, you dickbutt!) 23:17 (MGRR trailer looks pretty sweet) 23:18 (MGRR IS AMAZING AND I WILL NOT HEAR A WORD AGAINST IT) 23:18 (We’re friends with a family that buys 200 dollar used cars every time the last one breaks down. Which is like four months.) 23:18 (…What.) 23:20 (So there’s this Metal Gear game let’s player I really like.) 23:20 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7IlIUKP64o) 23:21 (Metal Gear Rising is a fantastic action game. Doesn’t explain very much though.) 23:21 (Also, I think you’d need a pretty damn powerful PC to get it to run well. So.) 23:22 (But yes I recommend it and love it.) 23:22 (Buy it. Buy it now. Then buy a better computer later, but buy the game itself now!) 23:22 (Do it.) 23:22 (Do it.) 23:22 (…Hello?) 23:22 (Is everybody else still here?) 23:23 (Sorry.) 23:23 (Um.) 23:23 (It’s kinda late.) 23:23 <@Wackd> (Indeed.) 23:23 (Sorry.) 23:23 <@Wackd> (’S alright.) 23:23 (Goodnight.) 23:23 <@Wackd> (Night.) 23:23 Night! 23:23 Right, sorry, was distracted. 23:23 See you guys later! 23:24 (yeah, going too. food calls. ‘night ‘night!) 23:24 <@Wackd> (Night!) Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 22 23:35:47 2014 -0400